


Is This a Tragedy or Game Changer Halloween

by LadySilverfrost



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilverfrost/pseuds/LadySilverfrost
Summary: Hello! Hello! This chapter is just a quick intro into Lillith and who she is, what she does, and why she will end up meeting everyone. This will be 3 chapters and the last chapter will posted on Halloween. Enjoy :D
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction to Lillith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredheldaedraugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredheldaedraugh/gifts).



> Hello! Hello! This chapter is just a quick intro into Lillith and who she is, what she does, and why she will end up meeting everyone. This will be 3 chapters and the last chapter will posted on Halloween. Enjoy :D

I smiled, a chilling smile, as I twirled a lock of nearly blinding snow-white hair around a finger. Spirits always assumed they would have free reign in causing mayhem and terror on Halloween. However, I cannot allow spirits to just walk around in my claimed territory, Lower Saxony, causing disruptions among the humans and the occasionally oddly placed supernatural or spirit. It took far too long to shut down the chaos and enforce order.

“Why did you come here?” I asked still smiling, but already knowing the spirit was not going to answer me. They never did like it when humans were strong enough to combat them. “No? Okay” The smile never left as I destroyed this speck of disorder. I stepped back frowning feeling the veil between worlds thin even more than normal. This would be an annoying Halloween. I turned and strode briskly back towards to my home. It was critical for me to find where the veil was thinning the most. Celle was where I had chosen to live and enforce order in Lower Saxony. I just loved the architecture in this city. I scowled momentarily thinking about how unorganized the human side of this city was on occasion. Not in the typical sense of city government, but lots of lawyers and civil servants in this town. Hopefully, they can be influenced to a more organized approach in their work as a whole.

I studiously ignored anyone who passed by me on the street. Undoubtedly, I would need to go to bigger cities tonight and in the next several days taking care of unruly beings. Maybe the other mortal wardens in Germany would like to collaborate in taking care of this. At the rate its going, this Halloween will overtake any Halloween in numbers since I became warden. I was the youngest warden by far, 26, but I proved myself very capable from a young age.

I shifted my jacket around hunting for my key. I pulled it out quickly and shook my head allowing my hair to tug free of its loose braid and float down in a halo of white. Sometimes I got strange and admiring looks for my hair color as well as questions on where I had it dyed. I didn’t. It is naturally this color. At least no one questions it on Halloween anymore. It used to be questioned on Halloween. Before Halloween really became a thing in Germany.

I pulled off my jacket and went to the fridge. I made quick work of opening a bottle goldreisling and pouring myself a generous glass. I needed to call the head warden, in Berlin and surrounding areas, ad see what he knows about the veil this year.

“hello” I said cheerfully crouching down as my two dogs, a husky and shepherd, both bolted into the room excitedly. I was extremely fastidious, but I had a soft spot for my dogs and put up with the occasional shedding. I frowned at the clock. It was only 9am. I let a laugh and a grimace as my dog jabbed his cold nose into my shoulder.

“Go play” I ordered standing up and opening the door so they could bolt out. They were exceptionally well-trained dogs and would not wander too far or approach strangers. I cracked the door so they could push themselves back in when they were ready and pulled out my phone.

It was a short phone call. Fortunately, the head warden, like me, wasn’t into wasting time and always got straight to the point. Nevertheless, I did not enjoy surprises or unplanned trips. I stalked over to my laptop bristling with frustrated energy and scowled murderously at the plane tickets to Texas, USA he had sent me. Extremely powerful spirits, that he was unfamiliar with, had crossed over not to long ago and the American wardens were afraid of them. I suppose that meant the Canadian and Mexican wardens were in the same place because the North America wardens would usually assist each other first. I only had to leave my sector one time, for Belarus, in warden related issues. We were supposed to be apolitical, but Belarus was left alone despite the Russian wardens being charged with helping Eastern Europe in emergencies.

I threw back the rest of wine and got another glass. I had 3 hours to get to the airport. Why me? My entire region was going to become a mess by the time I returned to sort it out. Halloween was a time to NEVER leave your assigned region. Well, two other wardens were going to suffer the same fate. One from Mongolia and one from Ireland were also heading to Texas to assist. I hoped I could avoid them. I much rather preferred to work alone unless it was with someone as efficient or as quiet as me. I am certainly not one for useless gabbing and small talk. I frowned at the rest of the information in the email. They were completely corporeal. And beautiful. I felt a shimmer of unease as it looked like the blonde one was staring directly at the camera. He obviously knew the American warden was there. I snorted praying this did not mean the US wardens were all incompetent. I scrolled threw the rest of the info very quickly. I needed to go. I could digest this information more on the plane. I did have to wonder why those two mortals though. They did not stand out in any way. Well aside from the fact they are wearing German clothes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually ended totally different than how it was going to at first! Let me know what y'all think.

I traded disbelieving glances with the Mongolian warden as we both looked at the Irish Warden. He had dressed in a Halloween costume. A very eccentric Halloween costume. He could not possibly believe that he could still be 100% able to hunt dangerous spirits dressed as leprechaun but wearing a fake fat belly with an obviously fake bushy beard.

“Let’s gooooooo” He said in sing-song voice. He was the last to arrive and Batu was the first. I had no idea how long he wandered the DFW airport, but I was chomping at the bit at just 2 hours. I can be extremely patient, and I play the long game most of the time, but I was not thrilled to be here. Best to take care of things quickly here.

“How you plan to fight or banish spirits like that” Batu said gunning straight for the point. I raised my eyebrow in silent challenge next to Batu. I was dressed in black leather pants, very flexible for movement, and blood red shirt with a black corset underneath. Versatile for fighting, but clearly fitting into a Halloween theme.

“What’s the issue? These spirits are not gonna be able to take 6 Wardens no matter what kind of spirit it is” he said rolling his eyes. I glared at him. He should never underestimate the opponent. A very cunning weak spirit can inflict more damage than a dumb strong one and from what is understood here, they are cunning and strong.

“Where is Miranda?” I demanded of neither one in particular. I had flipped through the files of info on the American Wardens as well as my two visiting companions. I assumed they had looked through mine as well.

“She’s waiting outside for us. I called her when I landed” Leprechaun warden said cheerfully striding toward the sliding glass doors luggage in hand. I exchanged another look with Batu and followed. True to his word, the American warden was sitting in the driver’s seat of an Escalade big enough for all 4 of us and then some.

“Have any more information?” I demanded sliding into the backseat glaring at the Irish warden in the front passenger side.

“Yes, and you won’t like it” Miranda said pulling out. She had very dark brown hair cut to her shoulders and didn’t take her eyes off the road as we sped out of the airport. I sighed. More negative news.

“We are listening” Batu stated expectantly as Miranda frowned and finally glanced up at us through the mirror.

“They communicated with us. Sent a letter” she said holding up a piece of paper. I jerked forward in surprise.

“They got your address?” I said feeling outraged. Miranda didn’t strike me as clumsy or incompetent.

“We aren’t sure how they found us. They are not spirits. They fully interact with the world like people, but we’ve also seen them do things. Bonding with fire and metal.” Her hands tightened on the wheel “They killed, Ryder, one the Canadian wardens.”

“How” Batu demanded.

“Fire” she said grimly “The letter demanded that we leave them be, but Ryder followed them. Under the Council’s orders.” The council was comprised of old fools. I suppressed the scoff trying to escape. It was worrying they managed to kill a Warden. All of us have been extensively trained in different forms of combat. However, I could feel more energy suddenly surging under my skin and excitement racing along my skin. I so loved a challenge. Grief as well. I didn’t know Ryder, but it was it a serious blow to lose a Warden. Lots of training and investment went into us and not many actually made it through to become Wardens.

“Let’s go take care of them” I said folding my arms over my chest. The Irish warden looked shocked at the news and Batu was staring out the window looking deep in thought. Miranda looked deeply troubled, but sped up way past the speed limit.

“I’m sorry for the Warden loss” Batu said offering his condolences and patting Miranda’s shoulder. I guess she, and the other American wardens, must be feeling horrid seeing as a guest warden died. But we all know the job is dangerous. Especially if it requires a second warden or multiple subsequent wardens.

“let me see the letter” The Irish warden said sounding puzzled, Miranda glanced at the paper between them and he took it carefully.

“This cannot be true” he said finally. I snatched the letter rapidly scanning it until I stumbled upon what was likely bothering him.

“Creators? Little gods?” I mumbled in a puzzled tone. Batu looked at me in concern eyes asking silent questions.

“Not possible they helped “Sing” the world into being” The Irish warden hissed looking troubled. Miranda stared ahead mumbling nonsense for a moment. I frowned tapping my lips thoughtfully. Quite possible, and likely, they were lying and it was some deception. Yet, it was much too fantastical for a spirit or other creature of the night to believe we’d fall for. Logic dictates deceit, but circumstances argue truth.

“I don’t think these matters or spirits, being, whatever you wish to call them, are simple. This situation will require finesse. Can we do it in a night?” He asked Miranda.

“The council wishes us to send someone to make in person contact and speak with them. I offered myself, but they said I was compromised from grief and guilt about Ryder” Miranda explained eyes catching mine for a moment in the mirror. I noticed to faint redness around the whites of her eyes. She had been crying recently. She should not have allowed herself to be so emotional in this job.

“I will go” I heard myself speak before realizing the words came from me. I nodded in satisfaction at my quick response. I did want to go and see these spirits for myself. Preferably alone so if there was any danger then the other wardens could stay safe, at least momentarily. Batu was giving me an inscrutable look and the Irish warden was studying the note.

* * *

“Come on Leila” Chloe urged impatiently standing by the doorway watching the fading light.

“Slow your roll” Leila said grabbing her purse and marching over to Chloe.

“I’m so ready to partyyyyy!” Chloe said wiggling a bottle of Tequila in her purse.

“There are only going to be 5 of us there” Leila said pushing past Chloe outside and unlocking her car.

“That’s the best kind of party” Chloe argued “because everyone will have fun with each other without being shy or feeling awkward.”

“This is such a bad idea” Leila groaned “you with alcohol”.

“You know you’re excited” Chloe smiled taking the keys from Leila and starting the car. Leila leaned back her head against in the seat in mock exasperation. The drive was not far, just a quick 20 minutes typically. Leila stared at Chloe as she jumped out the car. How she was able to get up so fast and excitedly was sometime beyond Leila. She had always been the more sensible and laid back one of the two. Which is probably why Chloe was going to get knock-out drunk while Leila was more laid-back.

“Here, let me adjust your necklace” Leila said as they approached the door. Chloe grimaced as Leila shift her Red Queen necklace more center. She had gone as the Red Queen and Leila had gone as Alice.

“Welcome!!” Their friend, Jasmine, said excitedly ushering them in and taking the tequila from Chloe. “Most of us are have already gotten just a little bit tipsy already!” Chloe laughed at Leila’s eye roll and hurried in.

“Wow” Leila muttered under her breath in shock. It was the same weirdos from the Ren fair. The golden haired and black-haired one. How the hell did they get here? Leila looked at Chloe who was staring straight ahead at the red-eyed black-haired guy she met at the Ren fair. They were wearing costumes from Alice in Wonderland as well. Golden haired one was dressed as the mad-hatter and the red-eyed one, Gothmog, was dressed up in a ridiculous jabberwocky costume.

“This is impossible” Chloe whispered to Leila.

“oh!!” Jasmine said loudly starling both girls “do you know them? Rebecca brought them to join us!” Chloe whipped her head around to look at Rebecca who was leaning against the wall sipping from a drink and talking to someone else. “There will just be a couple more than planned” 

“Hello again. I am quite sure you remember me” The golden-voiced and haired being said silkily approaching Leila and Chloe. The red-eyed one glared at his back and followed behind closely.

“Now that we are all here, we can play a game!” Rebecca said still leaning on the wall.

“How did you know we were here?” Leila demanded in a low voice.

“Come now, we are going to play a game” Mairon said cheerfully ignoring Leila’s question and hooking his arm to hers and pulling her to the living room. Chloe glared at him and then transferred her glare to the red-eyed one.

“Have a drink” he muttered shoving on into her hands. Chloe gripped it unconsciously, so it did not drop onto the ground. She stared at him suspiciously. She moved away before he could say or do anything else following Mairon and Leila’s path to the living room where everyone was settling down. Someone had put most of the alcohol off to the side but close enough to be passed around and drink were being poured.

“So what game shall…” Jasmine started, but was cut off at the loud knock on the door. Everyone looked around at each other in bafflement.

“Fine, I’ll go answer the door” Leila finally said as it looked like no one else was going to. She stood up and marched over to the door giving Jasmine another eye roll.

“Good evening” Came a collected voice as Leila opened the door. Her eyes widened taking in the white hair, purple eyes, and somewhat intimidatingly sexy figure.

“um, do you maybe have the wrong house?” Leila asked puzzled looking from her to the group.

“oh, this is our dear friend” Mairon said standing up and approaching behind Leila with a dangerous grin “We forgot to mention she was coming. Forgive us” Jasmine was already nodding in understanding at Mairon’s innocent tone.

“Come in” Leila said opening the door “I’m Leila.”

“Lilith” was the quick response as the white-haired woman gave her a measuring glance then turned to look at Mairon. Leila shut the door and meandered back to the group as Lilith and Mairon exchanged a few words quietly by the entrance before both heading towards the group.

“Have a drink Lilith” Gothmog smiled darkly handing her a cup.

“Thanks” she gave him an equally challenging look before downing the entire cup in one go.

“okay! Let’s just play never have I ever” Jasmine said missing the tension in its entirety with her tipsy state.

“I’ll start” Mairon said lifting up his own glass consideringly.

* * *

Lilith inclined her glass sarcastically at him and leaned back. So they were expecting her were they? Or just playing things by ear to their advantage? It did not really matter either way. She mulled over what Mairon had whispered to her before. A warning and an offer. Not that Lilith planned to much stock to the warning or offer. She already knew how dangerous they were and the offer. Well, it’d better be pretty damn good for the wardens to let bygones be bygones with one of their number dead.

They definitely were not spirits in the typical sense of spirits and monsters that wardens protected humans from. They were far too powerful. Lilith had concerns that even all the wardens together could not kill even one of them.

At the sudden kick Leila tried to inflict on Gothmog as he sidled close to Chloe, Lilith leaned forward ready to intercede. Gothmog smirked at Leila ignoring her attempted violence and Leila started cursing at him. Lilith watched in fascination as the spirit did not react with violence. Everything the files said implied they would not take well to insults or disrespect. Then again, these were the two in the files as anomalies. The spirits had been following them for some reason.

“now, now” Mairon practically hummed towards Leila “lets not get out hand with the alcohol” She scoffed at him and aimed another kick towards Gothmog’s shin. She missed accidently kicking a pillow and nearly fell over until Mairon caught her helping her regain balance. She glared at him too and cursed once more at Gothmog.

“Come Lilith. Let me show you something” Mairon said turning away from Leila and looking towards the unsmiling warden. Lilith downed another cup of something and stood.

“Show away” She said in a monotone as they went out the back door into the garden.

“Less of a show show and more of a tell” Mairon said offering her another drink. Lilith took it, but didn’t drink from it. She narrowed her eyes at Tar-Mairon with an impatient huff. Her warm breath clouding into the cool air.

“You _wardens_ should never have ignored the warnings given” He said raising an eyebrow at her obvious presence.

“If you know what we are then you know we can’t ignore this” Lilith responded coldly setting down the drink and folding her arms.

“We have no intentions of causing chaos and mayhem” Mairon pointed out. Lilith shook her head letting the white strands fall around.

“You killed a warden.” She snapped sounding angry at last.

“We did what anyone would have done had numerous warnings been ignored. We like our distance” Mairon gave her a chilling smile.

“What are you?” Lilith demanded impatient to have the answers. Mairon frowned at her consideringly.

“Did you not read the letter?” he asked knowing she had by her tone. “We are spirits of creation and fire. We helped sing the universe into existence.”

“That’s not probable” Lilith countered glaring.

“Then let us show you” Gothmog said opening the door and coming outside. Steam emanated from his skin faintly as his heat reacted with the cold fall air.

“Just know” Mairon said interrupting “That if we show you, then you can never come back”

“Never come back?” Lilith almost scoffed, but then considered the words and potential meanings. If they were truly beings of creation, then maybe they were good. Fascination warred with disbelief. However, no one could say Lilith was afraid to take risks.

“Show me” she answered her own question internally and deciding perhaps “never coming back” was worth the knowledge or understanding.

“Oh, I do like you” Mairon laughed “let us take you to our own world.” She glanced between the two beings. So they had their own world did they?

“What are we waiting for?” Lilith asked and Mairon smiled holding out an arm.


End file.
